If You're Not The One
by Violetta Clark
Summary: Wajahnya yang sedang melamun terlihat begitu polos dan natural bagiku. Dari sorot matanya dan caranya memandang, aku bisa merasakan kalau ia mempunyai hati yang hangat. Dan hari itu aku menyadari...bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. I fell in love at the first sight. Cast : Jessica SNSD, Kris EXO, Tiffany SNSD/No bash/ Don't like don't read/ I've warned you!


**If You're Not The One**

**Cast : Jessica Jung (SNSD), Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO), Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt-comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sebuah tempat yang aku sendiri tidak ingat tempatnya seperti apa. Karena pada saat itu, mataku hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Ya, mataku hanya terfokus pada seorang gadis yang sedang melamun. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dengan gadis itu, bahkan wajahnya kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu sedang bosan. Tapi entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Seperti ada magnet yang menarikku untuk tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadis itu. Wajahnya yang sedang melamun terlihat begitu polos dan natural bagiku. Dari sorot matanya dan caranya memandang, aku bisa merasakan kalau ia mempunyai hati yang hangat. Dan hari itu aku menyadari...bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. I fell in love at the first sight._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jessiiii!" Tiffany berteriak histeris melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde datang dengan mendorong kopernya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Tiffany.

"Hey Tiff, long time no see." Kata Jessica sambil memeluk Tiffany. Tiffany adalah sahabat Jessica sewaktu mereka kuliah di Paris. Dia dan Tiffany memasuki universitas yang sama dan menjadi sahabat sejak hari pertama mereka di universitas. Tapi setelah lulus, Tiffany kembali ke korea untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarganya, sementara Jessica melanjutkan karirnya sebagai desainer di Paris.

"Yah! Hanya itu saja yang bisa kau ucapkan pada sahabatmu yang tidak kau temui selama lima tahun? Huh, ternyata kau tidak berubah. Cold as usual." Kata Tiffany sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap sahabatnya yang 'dingin', kontras sekali dengan Tiffany yang selalu tampak ceria dan bersemangat.

"Sorry. But i miss you so much, Tiff. Really-really miss you."

"Nado, Jessi." Balas Tiffany sambil tersenyum lebar, bahkan matanya juga ikut tersenyum ketika bibir gadis itu tersenyum. Yah, memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan eye-smile Tiffany. "kkaja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memperkenalkanmu pada Kris oppa."

"Kris? Who is that poor guy?" tanya Jessica sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yah! What's that supposed to mean? Kris is my boyfriend...i mean, my fiance." Kata Tiffany dengan semangat

"Oh? Your fiance? I thought you still dating that Siwon guy."

Seingat Jessica, tiga tahun yang lalu Tiffany masih berkencan dengan Choi Siwon, seorang pemuda kaya raya yang di jodohkan oleh orang tua Tiffany. Jessica tidak menyukai Siwon, walaupun belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, Jessica bisa menilai laki-laki seperti apa Siwon dari cerita-cerita Tiffany. Dan laki-laki itu sering membuat Tiffany menangis. Karna itu Jessica sangat membencinya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi di depanku. He is jerk!" seru Tiffany sedikit lantang. Amarahnya langsung naik mendengar nama Choi Siwon. Ia benci laki-laki itu. Sangat membencinya.

"Uh...okay. Syukurlah kau tidak berkencan dengannya lagi. Dari awal aku sudah tidak menyukainya. He gave you so much pain. You deserve someone better."

"Yeah, you're right Jessi. And now i've found that 'someone'. He is Kris oppa."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Appa! Eomma!" Tiffany berteriak memanggil-manggil kedua orangtuanya begitu mereka sampai dirumah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh berlari mendengar teriakan Tiffany.

"What's wrong, dear?" tanya Ms. Hwang, ibu Tiffany dengan wajah panik.

Tiffany tersenyum lebar dan menarik Jessica ke hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Jessica hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Tiffany yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Jessi dear!"

Ms. Hwang langsung memeluk Jessica begitu gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya. Ia memeluk Jessica dengan erat seolah-olah Jessica adalah anaknya yang sudah lama tidak pulang kerumah (?) Yah, memang sih Jessica sudah di anggap seperti anak sendiri oleh ayah dan ibu Tiffany. Jessica hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ms. Hwang.

"Apa kabar, Ms. Hwang?" tanya Jessica sopan.

"Jessica, i've told you so many times, don't call me Ms. Hwang. Just call me Eomma. Arasseo?" kata Ms. Hwang. Walaupun sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Tiffany, Jessica masih saja segan memanggil ibu Tiffany dengan sebutan Eomma. Dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali di marahi oleh Ms. Hwang.

"Sudahlah Min-Ah, tidak usah memaksa Jessica memanggilmu Eomma. Kalau ia lebih nyaman memanggilmu Ms. Hwang, biarkan saja. Bukan begitu, Jessica?" kata Mr. Hwang yang sudah sangat paham dengan sifat Jessica.

Jessica hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Yasudah. Antar Jessica ke kamarnya. Pasti dia lelah." Kata Mr. Hwang lagi.

"Ne Appa!" jawab Tiffany .

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Jadi...kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Tiffany sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur, sementara Jessica sedang sibuk menyusun bajunya di dalam lemari.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin mencari apartemen di dekat kantor baruku."

Jessica sudah memutuskan untuk menetap dan bekerja di Korea. Ia akan meneruskan usaha butik keluarganya yang khusus merancang gaun pengantin.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja sih? Kau kan tidak perlu capek-capek menyewa apartemen. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau tinggal disini." Kata Tiffany sambil menatap Jessica penuh harap.

"Listen, Miss Hwang. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja tinggal dirumah orangtuaku. Tidak mesti dirumahmu. Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri."

"Awh, you're no fun Jessi!" kata Tiffany sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jessica hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang childish.

"Sudahlah Tiff, kau kan bisa menginap di apartemenku kalau kau mau."

"Jeongmal?" mata Tiffany langsung bersinar cerah mendengar penuturan Jessica.

"Hu'um."

"Thank youu Jessiiii!" Tiffany memeluk Jessica erat-erat sampai gadis blonde itu susah bernapas. Jessica hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba sabar menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya yang terlalu bersemangat dan terkadang overracting.

"Ne, ne. Besok jadi kan temani aku mencari apartemen?"

"Tentu saja. Aku siap menemanimu kapan saja, Ice Princess."

"Ugh, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

"Kau memang Ice Princess, Jessi."

"And you're Pinky freak."

"Yah! I'm not pinky freak!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"AM NOT!"

"Okay, enough. Aku mau tidur. Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"Hey, hey ini rumahku. Sebagai tamu kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Jessi."

"Yasudah, aku akan mencari apartemen lain malam ini juga."

"E-eehh aku cuma becanda. Tck, kau ini! Yasudah, memang sebaiknya kau istirahat. Goodnight, Jessi." Setelah mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Jessica, akhirnya Tiffany beranjak keluar dari kamar Jessica dan membiarkan gadis itu menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

"Night, Tiff."

.

.

.

.

.

Jessica menggeliat malas di tempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk mengganggu tidurnya dan membuat gadis itu terbangun. Ugh, siapa yang membuka tirai kamarnya? Seingatnya ia selalu menutup tirai kamarnya sebelum tidur. Ia memang paling tidak suka dengan cahaya matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Jessica beranjak bangun sambil sesekali menguap malas. Ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan akhirnya Jessica sadar ia tidak berada di apartemennya –di Paris—ia berada di rumah Tiffany.

'Pantas saja.' Pikirnya

Jessica berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh muka sekenanya. Setelah selesai ia keluar dari kamar dan mencari sosok Tiffany. Jessica pun berjalan mengitari rumah Tiffany yang sangat mewah tersebut, ia menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari pilar-pilar berwarna keemasan, karna kamar Tiffany berada di lantai 2. Ketika sampai di depan pintu berwarna pink dengan tulisan 'Tiffany's room', Jessica langsung membuka pintunya. Tapi ia tidak mendapati Tiffany, kamarnya pun sudah rapi. Sepertinya Tiffany sudah pergi sedari tadi.

DRRTT! DRRTT

Handphone Jessica bergetar pelan. Jessica pun mengambil benda mungil itu dari sakunya.

**1 message received**

**Jesssiiii! Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu mencari apartemen. Kris oppa memintaku untuk menemaninya bertanding. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau tidur sangat nyenyak. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. I'm so sorry Jessi **

Huh, dasar! Merepotkan saja. Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa hari ini ia mencari sendiri apartemen yang akan ia tinggali.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sudah dua jam lebih Jessica berkeliling mencari apartemen. Tapi ia belum menemukan satupun yang sesuai. Ternyata mencari apartemen di Korea tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Dan ia merasa sangat lelah berkeliling selama dua jam tanpa hasil apapun.

Ia pun berjalan sambil matanya mengitari dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah bangunan yang menurutnya sangat unik.

'Romantic Cafe'

Jessica membaca tulisan yang tertera di depan bangunan tersebut. Ia pun berjalan dan memasukii kafe tersebut. Ternyata memang benar-benar unik. Dekorasi ruangannya di cat dengan warna pink, kursi-kursi dan meja berwarna pink, bahkan piring dan gelas yang juga berwarna pink. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah warna pink.

Jessica menarik kursi kosong yang berada di samping kaca transaparan yang membuatnya bisa  
melihat kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kafe tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seorang waitress datang dan menanyakan pesanannya. Setelah menyebutkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya, waitress itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Jessica.

Tiba-tiba Jessica teringat pada Tiffany. Pasti Tiffany akan sangat senang datang ke kafe ini. Pink adalah warna kesukaannya...lebih tepatnya ia terobsesi dengan segala sesuatu yang berwarna pink. Dan Jessica sangat yakinTiffany akan menyukai tempat ini. Jessica berencana akan mengajak Tiffany kesini setelah ia pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, tadi kau benar-benar hebat! Aku sudah menduga kalau tim kalian akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Tiffany berkata dengan semangat sambil menatap Kris –kekasihnya—yang tampak kelelahan. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Tiffany.

"Bisa kita berhenti disitu sebentar? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Jessi." Kata Tiffany sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Jessi?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Jessica. Sahabatku dari Paris yang sering aku ceritakan pada oppa. "

"Oh, ne." Kris mengangguk paham sambil menepikan mobilnya.

Tiffany turun dari mobil itu, "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Kris mengangguk sambil menatap Tiffany yang berjalan memasuki toko tersebut. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ternyata jalanan hari ini ramai sekali. Maklum, ini kan hari libur. Matanya terus memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Tiba-tiba ia tertarik melihat sebuah kafe yang berada di seberangnya. Kafe tersebut bernuansa serba pink. Dan pink mengingatkannya pada Tiffany. Kris tahu kekasihnya sangat menyukai warna pink.

Ia terus memandangi kafe itu sampai kemudian matanya terpaku pada sesuatu...seseorang tepatnya.  
Seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tampak melamun memperhatikan jalanan melalui kaca transparan di samping tempat duduknya. Kris terpaku sejenak. Ia merasa nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Oppa! Maaf sudah lama menunggu." Tiffany tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuat Kris tersentak. "Mi-mian sudah mengagetkan oppa."

"Ah, gwaenchana."

Kris tersenyum gugup sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ketika ia melihat lagi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi di situ. Diam-diam ia menghela napas kecewa.

'Kemana perginya gadis itu?'

"Oppa, ada apa?" tanya Tiffany melihat Kris bengong menatap kafe kecil itu. "Kyaa~ Pink! Kafe itu berwarna pink! Kapan-kapan kita harus kesana oppa!" kata Tiffany lagi dengan bersemangat.

"A-ah, ne. Tentu saja."

Kris pun mulai melajukan mobilnya dan mencoba melupakan gadis yang dilihatnya tadi.

'Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa aku merasa berdebar hanya dengan melihatnya? Aish, sudahlah! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Toh aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.'

**TBC**

**Yosh~ another weird fanfiction from the weird author -_- Fanfic ini ku buat tengah malem, jadi maklum aja ya kalo ceritanya gaje /apahubungannya. Chapter satu ini masih kurang jelas yah? Kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak alur ceritanya? :D**

**Review, pwease?**


End file.
